Sing-Along with Barney (video) (battybarney2014's version)
Sing-Along with Barney is a Barney Clip Show that was released on March 15, 2017. It is not to be confused with the 2016 Barney soundtrack of the same name. Plot Come sing and dance with everybody's favorite purple dinosaur, Barney, along with Baby Bop, BJ and Riff in this Super-Dee-Duper sing-along adventure featuring songs from past shows. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz ) * Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) Series Cast * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Alyssa Peterson) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) * Holly (Justice Moore) * Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Beth (Katherine Pulley) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Jamal (Alex Smith) * Allison (Mariah Snyder) * Dancers (Anna White, Antonio Velez, Erica Rhodes, Graham Duncan, Ryan Warren, Samantha Sanso, and Steven Lankton) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Sita (Eisha Rastogi Fremerman) * Priya (Priya Rastogi Fremerman) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Haley (Christina Burdette) * Danny (Darrak White) * Madison (Abby Loncar) * Riley (Reagen Rees) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Emma (Deborah Cole) * Fernan (Shawn Denegre-Vaught) * Amorita (Paloma Renteria) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Being Together (Scene Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # Laugh with Me! (Scene Taken from: Get Happy!) # Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: Rhyming Time) # Growing (Scene Taken from: My Baby Brother) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Farm) # Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: You Can Count on Me!) # The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Scene Taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) # If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: Imagine That!) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: Big as Barney) # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: The Big Garden) # Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: Celebrating Around the World) # Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: Starlight, Star Bright) # The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) # If I Had One Wish (Scene Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: Airplanes) # I Put a Smile On (Scene Taken from: A New Friend) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Scene Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) # The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Happy Dancin' Feet!) # Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: The Magic Caboose) # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!) # Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: Movement) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from: Home, Safe Home) # The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: Listen!) # Looby Loo (Scene Taken from: Movin' Along) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: Dream Big) # Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: Let's Go on Vacation) # I Love You (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) Musical Director Trivia * This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, * This is another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush at the end. Instead, Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Clip Shows Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos